The Last Time
by LostInHerThoughts
Summary: She knew she shouldn't have came to Tamsin for healing but she was all she had. Tamsin and Bo. Stole some moves from S01 e 08, hope you guys like it!


Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Girl or any of its characters.

Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't posted anything lately. I've been so busy with homework, sports and my mum just gave birth to my 2nd sister last week! But some things are clearing up so I should have more time to spare-hopefully!

Anyways, I hope you guys like this!

-Christy :D

* * *

It was late one Saturday night when Tamsin was taking out the day's stress on her punching bag. Each hit caused the heavy bag to swing away from her.

The music shook the walls and her knuckles were without a doubt bleeding beneath the wraps.

Her workout was interrupted when she heard a banging on her door.

She ignored it at first, hoping the person would go away but it didn't stop.

She headed to the door throwing her shirt on. Buttoning up her shirt, she opened the door to a very disheveled succubus.

Bo leaned heavily against the door frame. Her face had smears of dirt and blood on it, her clothes were tattered and she could barely stand up right.

"Tamsin" Bo sighed breathlessly.

"I've been busy" Tamsin replied, unwrapping the gauze around her hands. She knew why Bo came. She would always help Bo when it came to feeding but that didn't mean it didn't hurt her every time. This is all that they could be.

"Come on" Bo pleaded, stepping towards the her. She needed to heal and Tamsin wasn't making this any easier.

But Tamsin didn't given. Bo made an advance, kissing along Tamsin's jaw while unbuttoning the shirt she had just put on.

Tamsin still wasn't reciprocating her actions and she was growing weaker by the minute. "Tamsin. Please" she begged. She knew she shouldn't have came to Tamsin for healing but she was her only option.

Tamsin closed her eyes, trying to fight the sensations Bo was creating while she pushed the shirt over her shoulders. Her heart was still racing from her workout and the succubus kissing her neck wasn't making it any easier.

_This is the last time, Tamsin told herself._

No longer able to resist, she quickly brought Bo's head up from her neck and met her lips in a feverish kiss. She pushed Bo back against the door and pried her lips open with her tongue, exploring the familiar area.

Bo moaned into her mouth. She raked her fingers through Tamsin's damp hair, pulling their bodies flush together.

But this still wasn't enough for Tamsin.

She leaned down to pick Bo up and propped her up on the kitchen island. She pulled away to relieve Bo of her tank top and immediately buried her face into Bo's cleavage.

Bo's eyes fluttered closed as Tamsin placed open mouth kisses across her chest, occasionally licking the soft skin. Her hands found Tamsin's head, pulling her closer. "God Tamsin" she groaned.

When Tamsin reached around to reveal her of her bra, she remembered she needed to feed soon or she would pass out.

She pushed Tamsin off her chest by her shoulders and led her to the punching bag in the middle of the loft.

She hid her forehead in the crook of Tamsin's neck while her hands lowered down the blonde's sweaty and toned body.

Tucking her fingers into the Tamsin's training shorts, Bo was aroused even more when she felt Tamsin's wet heat.

The blonde gasped, surprised how sudden Bo had entered her. She clawed at Bo's back, looking for something to hold onto as Bo's thumb made contact with her clit.

The thought of Bo entering her already had her on the verge of cumming but she wanted this to last longer.

Bo held her cheeks as she dove in for another kiss. Just before she was going to draw out Tamsin's amazing chi, the blonde quickly dropped to her knees, pulling down Bo's lace panties from under her skirt with her.

While Bo let out a throaty moan as her front was pressed against the punching bag with Tamsin behind her.

Tamsin glided her hands over the brunette's body, gradually lowering them into the front of her skirt.

Anticipating her next moves, Bo threw her head back onto Tamsin's shoulder and guided her hands further down. Her desire for a quick release overcame her need to heal.

"Tell me what you need," Tamsin commanded huskily into Bo's ear, trying to establish her dominance.

Bo was the succubus but Tamsin was just as dominant when it came to sexual encounters.

"You know what I need," she spit out, not ready to give in.

Tamsin smirked at how Bo was able to say that when she was already so desperate for her release, and slowly drew her hands out of Bo's skirt.

Defeated, Bo forced Tamsin's hands back down. "I need you Tamsin, I need you inside." She said breathlessly.

That's all she needed to hear. Tamsin pushed Bo to the closest beam in the middle of the loft so the brunette could support herself. She spun her around so Bo's back was against the column and pulled down her skirt as she sunk to the ground.

Bo held onto Tamsin's head, pushing her head closer to her core.

Tamsin propped one of Bo's legs over her shoulders and looked up at her as she give her a wide lick through Bo's aching folds.

Not able to hold it in, Bo threw her head back as she moaned.

Tamsin gave her one more lick before sucking on her clit.

Circling her tongue, she could feel Bo's leg tremble. As she increased the force of her tongue, Bo's finger nails dug deep into her scalp but she couldn't care less.

Moving her way back up Bo's body, Tamsin's fingers teased Bo's folds.

By now Bo's body was trembling, aching for her release. "Inside. Now." She said breathlessly.

Tamsin sheathed her fingers inside of a her in one fluid movement and gradually started to pump her fingers.

Bo's eyes rolled to the back of her head in pure bliss. All she could feel was Tamsin everywhere. Her fingers hitting that spot every time, curling with each thrust, her mouth on her jaw, her hot breath down her neck.

A couple of more thrusts by Tamsin's skilled hand and she exploded. Everything was a beautiful blur.

Next thing she felt was the bed beneath her and she just had to have Tamsin now.

Rolling them over Bo ripped off Tamsin's sports bra and underwear when she noticed she was already naked. Damn she's good.

Deciding to return the favor, Bo grinded into Tamsin's bare waist.

The hot friction caused a whimper to escape Tamsin's mouth and she pulled Bo down onto her more.

Feeling the blonde's arousal stimulating between them, Bo lowered her head to trail kisses down Tamsin's body.

Starting beneath Tamsin's ear, down the column of her neck, over her distinct collarbones, around her erect nipples, on her belly button.

The lower Bo kissed, Tamsin's chest heaved in anticipation. As she closed her eyes, ready, she could feel Bo's skillful fingers dancing around her opening.

She wanted it so bad, "Bo, please."

Without hesitation, Bo lowered her head to suck on her clit the same time her fingers entered.

Tamsin grabbed a fistful of sheets and clung on to them for dear life.

Bo's fingers relentlessly thrusted in and out of her and her tongue was making her numb.

She could no longer hold it in and came with a scream.

Bo quickly muffled her cries with a lip bruising kiss and pulled a long strand of chi.

Her hands cupped Tamsin's cheeks, holding her still while Tamsin's hands wrapped around Bo's lower back.

After she felt she had more than enough, she stopped and looked into Tamsin's eyes.

They were glossed over with lust but deep inside, Bo could see the pain and agony in them.

She slowly sunk into Tamsin's body, burying her forehead into the crook of her neck.

Tamsin quietly leaned back onto the bed still holding Bo in her arms.

When she felt the woman on top of her relax, she pulled the sheets around them.

Tamsin bent her head and gently kissed Bo's shoulder, savoring the moment. The warmth of Bo's skin, her strong heartbeat against her skin, the sound of her breathing, Bo's arms around her neck.

She wanted all of this, and not just once. Every night, for the rest of her life. She wanted Bo, and for this not to be the last time.


End file.
